There are a number of compositions currently marketed as analgesics. The compositions contain at least one active ingredient that provides for the observed therapeutic effects. Among the active ingredients given in analgesic compositions are acetaminophen, orphenadrine and tramadol.
It is desirable to provide a new route of administration for acetaminophen, orphenadrine and tramadol that rapidly produces peak plasma concentrations of the compound. The provision of such a route is an object of the present invention.